


Peanut butter and jealousy

by Rudoz_012



Series: Your navigation through time with Zari [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, I wrote this to myself but you can read it too, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, One Shot, Peanut Butter, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudoz_012/pseuds/Rudoz_012
Summary: Study never been that fun.The one were Zari made you a snack and you try to flirt with her.
Relationships: Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi/Reader, Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi/You
Series: Your navigation through time with Zari [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205030
Kudos: 1





	Peanut butter and jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm full writing, I hope it's last a while.
> 
> I've got like five other ideas for one shots.

You’re in the library studying a book about magic creatures which John Constantine lent you a couple of days ago when you heard how someone knocks on the door frame, you raise your head and smile seeing Zari in the entrance with a plate in her hand.

-I made you a snack-she tells you and gives it the plate to you.

-Wow peanut butter sandwich, thanks it’s my favourite!-you exclaim glad-How did you know? Did Ray tell you?

-No he didn’t-she answers sitting in the chair in front of you-I just watched you eat a peanut butter sandwich every single morning since you’re here and I figured out it’s your favourite-she smiles shrugs her shoulders.

-Yeah, my breakfast it’s like a ritual-you explain making a funny face.

-By the way…-Zari talks and you feel your attention on her-You and Ray… there is something between you, guys?

That comment surprises you and you raise an eyebrow when you figure out why she asks you that-Oh my god Zari, are you jealous?-you ask with a silly smile on your face-The question is are you jealous of Ray or of me? What a stupid thing it’s for me obviously, right? you’re jealous of me-you start to digress and don’t let Zari talks-It’s okay, Ray and I are only friends, I mean he’s cute and kinda hot but not my current type… 

-I’m not jealous of you, Y/N!-she exclaims rolling her eyes.

-Then why did you ask?-you say a little confusing, you’re not understanding what Zari means.

-I don’t know, you’re always together, I just thought you two are seeing each other-she answers and you can say there is a bit of a jealous tone in her voice, just a bit, almost imperceptible, but it’s there.

-Not like that-you smiles-I mean he’s great and practically he was the only nice person to me when I first arrive to the ship, he’s just a friend, I assure that, Z-you explain under her watchful eye and with a smile in your face-It’s not like you were the most friendly person when we met-you add and she hangs her head.

-Did I apologize for that?-she asks in a low tone of voice.

You think of making her suffer a little for that but instead you answer-Not really, but it’s all forgotten-and you make a gesture with your hand defusing the situation, she looks at you with a shy smile-Well do you want some?-you asks raising the sandwich, Zari frowns and you say-Ramadan right, I’m sorry, it’s the first time I live with a muslim and I forget it, sorry you know how I am, I forgot so much things-another again you’re digressing and you don’t know why, it’s the effect Zari has on you, she makes you feel nervous, but in a good way and you’re afraid to admit why she makes you feel like that because deep in you, you know the answer to that.

-Except the list of gods and goddesses of the Ancient Greek-she smiles bringing you back to the real world.

-Yeah, I didn’t have too many friends when I was little-you murmur biting your lip.

-Well you have me now-Zari smiles and both of you don’t say a word for a few minutes, it’s a comfortable silence which breaks when she says-I leave you alone with your magic creatures and your sandwich-she gets up and looks at you with a smile.

-Or you can stay and we can study the magic world together-you say without thinking about it, she looks at you hesitating and you insist-Come on Zari, take a seat and tell me what's your favourite magic creature, mine's the vampire-you smile and this time you points at the chair which is next to you.

She shakes her head smiling and finally sits next to you, she looks at you and says-What do you know about Al-Uzza?

-Uuh one of the three daughters of the chief goddesses of Arabian religion in pre-Islamic times, tell me everything-you exclaim opening your eyes and she laughs.

Apparently Sara and Mick are out of the library and they heard you talk, the man rolls his eyes before asking-Are they flirting?

The captain smiles-I think so.

-I don’t know if I prefer them now or before when they argued at all hours-he moans.

-Come on, leave them alone-murmurs Sara before leaving with Mick to the bridge.


End file.
